The present invention relates to a folding chair, more particularly to a folding chair made up by metal tubes whose chair plate apparatus is formed by a frame member inserting into sleeving of a plate member.
The folding chair of prior art is usually provided by setting pivot shafts between the front legs and the back legs and between the chair plate apparatus and the front and back legs respectively. There are usually two kinds of structures for the folding chair usually. One is that the chair plate apparatus is connected directly to the front and back legs. The characteristic of this kind of chair is that the chair plate apparatus is too thick and the framework of the plate is not needed. This kind of structure is usually used in wooden folding chair. The other is that the carriage of the folding chair is made from metal tubes, the chair plate apparatus is fixed on the metal framework and the chair plate apparatus is formed by covering a layer of panel on to the framework as well as the plate member. In fact, the first kind of folding chairs in prior art will certainly wastes too much forest resources and is also too heavy because of its chair plate apparatus. It has been out of date and is gradually replaced by other alternatives. As regard to the second kind of folding chairs in prior art, its framework is closed; the panel could be changed to different fashion to meet with the requirements and fancy of the customer. In fact, this kind of folding chair of prior art is quite popular in the present market due to its deluxe appearance. However, Its disadvantage is that multiple screws are needed for being used to fix the panel and the frame member. Therefore the materials used for making the chair are too much; the assemble structure is too complex, thus the install operation is correspondingly too sophisticated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folding chair, of which the fixing structure is provided through connecting between the frame member and the plate member by sleeves. Therefore the connecting structure on the chair plate apparatus of the folding chair in present invention is quite simple; it is much convenient for the assemble operation.
To achieve the above purpose, the present invention provides a folding chair which comprises a chair plate apparatus consisting of a frame member and a plate member, wherein each side of the plate member is respectively provided with a sleeving; the frame member provided with a fundamental part, for being leaned against the plate member; and two side parts, inserted into the each sleeving.
According to the folding chair of the present invention, at least a fastness device is used to lock the frame member and the plate member.
According to the folding chair of this invention, the fastness device comprises a screw; first screw hole, located at the fundamental part for being associated with the screw; and second screw hole, located at the plate member and aligned with the first screw hole.
According to the folding chair of present invention, a blind patch is provided to use for sealing an opening on the end of the sleeving after the two side parts being inserted.
According to the folding chair of present invention, several through-carved design is provided on the plate member.
According to the folding chair of this invention, a panel is covered with the plate member.
According to the folding chair of this invention, a front sleeve is used to package up the chair plate in the front.
According to the folding chair of this invention, the plate member comprises several plate units, each side of which is provided with a sleeving.
According to the folding chair of this invention, the chair plate apparatus is made of plastics.
As the sleeve structures are adopted in the connection of frame member and plate member, the plate member of the present invention may be made portably by plastics. And because plastics has very good extensional performance, the chair plate apparatus is elastic and comfort to sit, much more materials are saved and therefore the cost can be easily reduced.